Academy Award winners
The Muppets and Jim Henson's Creature Shop have long played host to accomplished actors and technicians. Many have been nominated for Academy Awards, and a select group have won. The following tracks all Academy Award winners, in any class, who have worked directly with the Muppets or Henson, by year of the ceremony, covering films from the previous year. 1941 *Orson Welles (with Herman Mankiewicz), Best Original Screenplay, Citizen Kane 1951 *José Ferrer, Best Actor in a Leading Role, Cyrano de Bergerac 1956 *Jack Lemmon, Best Actor in a Supporting Role, Mister Roberts 1958 *Red Buttons, Best Actor in a Supporting Role, Sayonara 1959 *Bugs Bunny, Best Animated Short Subject, Knighty Knight Bugs 1960 *Charlton Heston, Best Actor in a Leading Role, Ben-Hur *John Hubley, Best Animated Short Subject, Moonbird 1961 *Burt Lancaster, Best Actor in a Leading Role, Elmer Gantry *Elizabeth Taylor, Best Actress in a Leading Role, Butterfield 8 *Peter Ustinov, Best Actor in a Supporting Role, Spartacus *Shirley Jones, Best Actress in a Supporting Role, Elmer Gantry 1962 *Rita Moreno, Best Actress in a Supporting Role, West Side Story 1963 *Anne Bancroft, Best Actress in a Leading Role, The Miracle Worker 1965 *Julie Andrews, Best Actress in a Leading Role, Mary Poppins *Peter Ustinov, Best Actor in a Supporting Role, Topkapi *The Pink Panther, Best Animated Short Subject, The Pink Phink 1967 *Paul Scofield, Best Actor in a Leading Role, A Man for All Seasons *Elmer Bernstein, Best Original Music Score, Thoroughly Modern Millie *John and Faith Hubley, Best Animated Short Subject, Herb Alpert and the Tijuana Brass Double Feature 1969 *Mel Brooks, Best Writing, Story, and Screenplay, The Producers 1970 *Goldie Hawn, Best Actress in a Supporting Role, Cactus Flower 1971 *George C. Scott, Best Actor in a Leading Role, Patton *Glenda Jackson, Best Actress in a Leading Role, Women in Love 1972 *Cloris Leachman, Best Actress in a Supporting Role, The Last Picture Show *John Williams, Best Scoring Adaptation and Original Song Score, Fiddler on the Roof *Oswald Morris, Best Cinematography, Fiddler on the Roof 1973 *Liza Minnelli, Best Actress in a Leading Role, Cabaret *Joel Grey, Best Actor in a Supporting Role, Cabaret *Francis Ford Coppola (with Mario Puzo), Best Adapted Screenplay, The Godfather 1974 *Jack Lemmon, Best Actor in a Leading Role, Save the Tiger *Glenda Jackson, Best Actress in a Leading Role, A Touch of Class 1975 *Art Carney, Best Actor in a Leading Role, Harry and Tonto *Robert De Niro, Best Actor in a Supporting Role, The Godfather: Part II *Francis Ford Coppola, Best Director, The Godfather: Part II *Francis Ford Coppola (with Mario Puzo), Best Adapted Screenplay, The Godfather: Part II 1976 *George Burns, Best Actor in a Supporting Role, The Sunshine Boys *John Williams, Best Original Score, Jaws 1978 *Vanessa Redgrave, Best Actress in a Supporting Role, Julia *Marshall Brickman (with Woody Allen), Best Original Screenplay, Annie Hall *John Williams, Best Original Score, Star Wars 1979 *Jon Voight, Best Actor in a Leading Role, Deer Hunter 1981 *Robert De Niro, Best Actor in a Leading Role, Raging Bull *Mary Steenburgen, Best Actress in a Supporting Role, Melvin and Howard 1982 *Henry Fonda, Best Actor in a Leading Role, On Golden Pond *John Gielgud, Best Actor in a Supporting Role, Arthur 1983 *Ben Kingsley, Best Actor in a Leading Role, Ghandi *Richard Attenborough, Best Director, Ghandi *John Williams, Best Original Score, E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial *Buffy Sainte-Marie (with Jack Nitzche and Will Jennings), Best Original Song, An Officer and a Gentleman, "Up Where We Belong" 1985 *F. Murray Abraham, Best Actor in a Leading Role, Amadeus 1986 *William Hurt, Best Actor in a Leading Role, Kiss of the Spider Woman *Anjelica Huston, Best Actress in a Supporting Role, Prizzi's Honor 1987 *Michael Caine, Best Actor in a Supporting Role, Hannah and Her Sisters 1988 *Cher, Best Actress in a Leading Role, Moonstruck 1989 *Dustin Hoffman, Best Actor in a Leading Role, Rain Man *Jodie Foster, Best Actress in a Leading Role, The Accused *Kevin Kline, Best Actor in a Supporting Role, A Fish Called Wanda 1990 *Alan Menken, Best Original Score, The Little Mermaid *Alan Menken (with Howard Ashman), Best Original Song, "Under the Sea" 1991 *Jeremy Irons, Best Actor in a Leading Role, Reversal of Fortune *Joe Pesci, Best Actor in a Supporting Role, Goodfellas *Whoopi Goldberg, Best Actress in a Supporting Role, Ghost 1992 *Jodie Foster, Best Actress in a Leading Role, The Silence of the Lambs *Alan Menken, Best Original Score, Beauty and the Beast *Alan Menken (with Howard Ashman), Best Original Song, Beauty and the Beast, "Beauty and the Beast" 1993 *Clint Eastwood, Best Director, Unforgiven *Alan Menken, Best Original Score, Aladdin *Alan Menken (with Tim Rice), Best Original Song, "A Whole New World" 1994 *Steven Spielberg, Best Director, Schindler's List *John Williams, Best Original Score, Schindler's List 1995 *Martin Landau, Best Actor in a Supporting Role, Ed Wood *Quentin Tarantino (with Roger Avary), Best Original Screenplay, Pulp Fiction *Elton John (with Tim Rice), Best Original Song, The Lion King, "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" 1996 *Susan Sarandon, Best Actress in a Leading Role, Dead Man Walking *Alan Menken (with Stephan Schwartz), Best Original Score, Pocahontas *Alan Menken (with Stephan Schwartz), Best Original Song, Pocahontas, "Colors of the Wind" 1997 *Frances McDormand, Best Actress in a Leading Role, Fargo *Anthony Minghella, Best Director, The English Patient *Rachel Portman, Best Music, Original Musical or Comedy Score, emma *Cuba Gooding Jr., Best Actor in a Supporting Role, Jerry Maguire 1998 *Helen Hunt, Best Actress in a Leading Role, As Good as It Gets *Robin Williams, Best Actor in a Supporting Role, Good Will Hunting 1999 *James Coburn, Best Actor in a Supporting Role, Affliction *Steven Spielberg, Best Director, Saving Private Ryan 2000 *Michael Caine, Best Actor in a Supporting Role, The Cider House Rules *Phil Collins, Best Original Song, Tarzan, "You'll Be in My Heart" 2001 *Julia Roberts, Best Actress in a Leading Role, Erin Brockovich 2002 *Denzel Washington, Best Actor in a Leading Role, Training Day *Halle Berry, Best Actress in a Leading Role, Monster's Ball *Jim Broadbent, Best Actor in a Supporting Role, Iris *Jennifer Connelly, Best Actress in a Supporting Role, A Beautiful Mind *Ron Howard, Best Director, A Beautiful Mind *Randy Newman, Best Original Song, Monsters, Inc., "If I Didn't Have You" 2003 *Chris Cooper, Best Actor in a Supporting Role, Adaptation 2004 *Tim Robbins, Best Actor in a Supporting Role, Mystic River 2005 *Jamie Foxx, Best Actor in a Leading Role, Ray *Morgan Freeman, Best Actor in a Supporting Role, Million Dollar Baby *Clint Eastwood, Best Director, Million Dollar Baby 2006 *John Canemaker, Best Animated Short Film, The Moon and the Son: An Imagined Conversation 2007 *Forest Whitaker, Best Actor in a Leading Role, The Last King of Scotland *Alan Arkin, Best Actor in a Supporting Role, Little Miss Sunshine *Jennifer Hudson, Best Actress in a Supporting Role, Dreamgirls *Helen Mirren, Best Actress in a Leading Role, The Queen *Melissa Etheridge, Best Original Song, ""I Need To Wake Up" from An Inconvenient Truth. 2008 *Kate Winslet, Best Actress in a Leading Role, The Reader 2009 *Sandra Bullock, Best Actress in a Leading Role, The Blind Side *Michael Giacchino, Best Original Score, Up Category:Connections